BLUETOOTH is a wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances (using short-wavelength UHF radio waves in the ISM band from 2.4 to 2.485 GHz) from fixed and mobile devices and building personal area networks (PANs). It can connect several devices, overcoming problems of synchronization.
According to the BLUETOOTH specification, when a personal computer (PC), such as a desktop or a laptop computer, is connected with one or more external devices through BLUETOOTH, the PC generally serves as a BLUETOOTH host device and the external devices serve as BLUETOOTH accessory devices. In other words, a PC itself cannot be a Bluetooth accessory of other Bluetooth device. A way to solve the problem is to implement a BLUETOOTH application so that the PC may work as a host and an accessory of the connected device at the same time.
However, the Microsoft system has the Microsoft Bluetooth stack which may operate the PC as a host for a device connected to the PC by Bluetooth originally, and it may be convenience if the BLUETOOTH application implemented can co-exist with the Microsoft Bluetooth stack.